


Talks

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey shares one of his kinks with Ian. Ian is hesitant and they have a healthy discussion about consent, hard limits and trying new things.





	

Mickey bit his lip after the aftershocks subsided. It was their fourth round and he propped himself up on his elbows to stare unashamedly at Ian.

Ian's chest was still rising and falling quickly. His mouth played a small satisfied smile and his bronze eyelashes fluttered against his face. Fuck, Mickey couldn't believe how fucking beautiful his boyfriend was. Ian knew he was being watched, but let Mickey carry on.

Ian reached over and fumbled to find Mickey's thigh and run his hand along the hair, in a relaxing manner. He loved the feeling of Mickey's soft but toned thighs when his fingertips grazed over them.

Ian didn't open his eyes but felt Mickey's body stiffen slightly when he wanted to ask a question. Ian really hoped it wasn't for another round because he was far too tired to hold down Mickey and slam into him again.

Ian mumbled lazily 'spit it out,' and Mickey hesitated before he did. He hurriedly said 'I want to wake up with you fucking me. Like, when I'm asleep.' 

Ian frowned as that was not what he was expecting. He opened his eyes, glad Mickey was the first thing they focused on and questioned 'what about consent?' Mickey released his breath which he didn't know he was holding. He had wanted to approach Ian with the subject for a while but was scared he would downright refuse. Taking about it though, he could do.

Mickey snuggled up to Ian and let his gangly ginger arm drape over his body. He played with Ian's bicep and admitted 'been researching it. Said we could talk about before we fall asleep or could put something on the bedside table the night before which means we want to.' 

Ian peered at Mickey and realised he must really want to try it out. They never usually researched when they tried new sex stuff, preferring the practise makes perfect method. Still, when Ian thought about bondage he had fully researched and learnt all about aftercare before talking to Mickey about it.

Ian decided to voice his concerns still by arguing 'but you have to be able to stay no at all times,' Mickey smiled that Ian had such strong morals and was hesitant he would be taking advantage of Mickey. Mickey promised 'I probably won't be asleep for long, you know. It's not like we haven't woken each other up with hummers before.'

Ian contemplated this as Mickey was right, they used to do that all the time when they were younger. Ian said 'fucking you though would feel strange. Like you passed out drunk or something.' Mickey showed his distaste for the comparison by saying 'no it wouldn't. Wouldn't be like when I'm fast asleep, not even able to get it up. Just like, if I have a dream about you or morning wood or something.' Mickey trailed off when he realised he just told Ian he has wet dreams about him. Mickey added 'I just want to wake up with you already inside me. Slowly fucking me as I open my eyes. Shit, that would feel so good.' He looked at Ian to gauge if it would he a hard limit or if he was considering.

Ian's eyes were lustful but he stayed calm. They agreed to try it out once and afterwards if Mickey felt it in any way violated or if Ian wasn't comfortable, they would not continue.


End file.
